Unexpected
by BeingIsabelle
Summary: It's been 7 years since graduation, and the shocking surprise for Harry and Ron has yet to come. Oneshot. Please read and review! *Main story finished. Sequel updating.*
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED**

"Honestly, Hermione. Where do you live?"

It had been 7 years since their graduation from Hogwarts but Harry and Ron were still pestering her with the same question.

"I'm not telling you Ron, you won't believe me." Hermione averted her eyes.

"I don't think the answer can be any more terrifying than your going to the Ball with Krum in fourth year." Ron grumbled under his breath.

Hermione, however, caught that line of his.

"Ronald Weasley-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted immediately, trying to stop Hermione's rampage, "we're just worried about you, that's all."

Hermione's expressions softened, "I know, Harry, and I really appreciate that." She paused, "but I can't tell you." Checking her watch, she hurried away, ignoring the curious stares coming from her two best friends.

But Harry and Ron were not the kind of people to give things up easily. Well not Harry, anyway. They tried Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, and their fellow Aurors, Seamus and, believe or not, Blaise. However, none of them told the two anything. The most was Kingsley telling them that "Hermione has a very…ostentatious accommodation."

"Ostentatious?" Harry was flabbergasted, "since when does Hermione like to show off?"

"And since when does she acquire such amount of money to afford such an accommodation?" Ron's expression was the same as Harry's.

Kingsley smiled mysteriously, "I'm sure when the right time comes, she'll let you know."

*FIVE YEARS LATER*

Hermione was there on Platform 9&3/4 earlier than most of the families. Alone with only her bag, she would be considered as a former student of Hogwarts who wanted to go back.

The magical world knew Hermione Granger as the one who graduated from Hogwarts with perfect academic performance, who accompanied Harry Potter on his way to hunt Voldermort down, who was Harry's best friend and a war heroine. Nothing more. After graduation, Hermione disappeared like a puff of smoke; no one knew where she went, not even Harry and Ron. Two years later she returned, glowing with content, and wouldn't tell anyone about anything. Even now, no one really had any idea whether she was married.

Hermione was standing in a relatively dark place, and with all the smoke and steam, she was nearly invisible to those hurrying by. She saw Luna and Blaise with their children going through the crowd, their daughter, who would be a first year this term, was laughing about something; then Pansy and Theo with their kids walking by. And then there were Ron, and Lavender who, Hermione smiled when she saw it, had changed from a squeaky and flirtatious girl into a mature and caring mother. Their children, Rose and Hugo, assembled them.

Then James burst through the wall, running wildly on the platform, seemingly searching for something or someone. When he saw his friends, he rushed towards them with his stuff and they immediately went aboard. Ginny and Lily were closely followed by Harry and Albus, who looked quite worried about something.

Harry's and Ron's family greeted each other, and exchanged a few comments about how Hermione was absent. With the distance between them, Hermione couldn't overhear their conversation, but her smile grew wider when she saw the two families getting along so well.

"Enjoying something, Granger?"

That voice. That _annoying_ voice.

Hermione turned.

"Not Granger anymore, Malfoy." She glared at the blonde who, without her knowing it, had sneaked up behind her.

"Ah. After 12 years and you're still hot-tempered, _Granger_ ," he drawled, stressing her maiden name, "anyway," he added, staring at the now appearing ring on her finger, "I don't think I've heard of your getting married. Who is the guy?"

"He is the most annoying and the most narcissistic git I've ever met!"

"Then why did you marry him?" Ron chimed in.

Hermione was so taken aback that she jumped. She didn't know Ron and Harry were eavesdropping.

"Like I said, she's got a huge temper," Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's waist, "and that's why she married me."

Ron and Harry gaped.

Right on cue, their son Scorpius came running around, bringing a girl who Hermione recognized as Blaise and Luna's daughter with him.

"Look Mum, I have made a new friend!"

Hermione, conscious of Harry's and Ron's unbelievable stares, hugged her son and said, "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Ron, finally finding his voice again, stammered, "so, so you're the mysterious Mrs. Malfoy on the newspaper 12 years ago!"

Hermione, letting go of Scorpius, smiled rather too sweetly at Ron as her answer.

"As for the ostentatious accommodation Kingsley told you about," Draco grinned, ignoring their astonished expressions, "that's Malfoy Manor."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: R &R plz:)**


	2. Sequel Alert

**Sequel Alert**

I am having so much inspiration these days. Planning on writing several sequels. Here are some ideas that I have.

1\. The Newspaper Announcement about the Malfoy wedding.

2\. Draco and Hermione's plan about the trick in King's Cross

3\. Draco and Hermione's first civilized meeting

Any other ideas? Leave a review plz!


	3. The Wedding Announcement

**The Wedding Announcement**

 _The Heir of Malfoy Married, Bride Unknown_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _A year and a half after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only son and the heir of the Malfoy family found himself in his own wedding yesterday._

 _Now approaching his 20s, Draco Malfoy is, no doubt, the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. Due to his mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy's gallantry in the final battle, and his own truthful regret, the Malfoys were free from a life's imprisonment in Azkaban. Since graduation, Mr. Draco Malfoy has devoted himself to making the wizarding world better for all of us which, as tricky as it sounds, has been approved by the Minister for Magic himself._

 _Now back to the wedding. It was held, of course, in Malfoy Manor, though why get married in that dark and sickening place is beyond me. Reporters from all over the world were anxious to get a glimpse of the groom and the mysterious bride, but all we could see was the groom's mother, telling everyone to leave._

 _The Malfoys valued highly the secrecy of the wedding, which puzzled every one of us as their life was constantly on display. However, no press was allowed in yesterday, hence the unknown identity of the bride. Perhaps the Malfoys had done something unspeakable to the bride so they had to hide her from the public. But who knows?_

Sitting at his table in the Head Auror's Office, Harry was getting more and more annoyed as he scrolled through the list of names of the Death Eaters. Nearly every Death Eater was either dead or suffering in Azkaban so Harry really had no idea why Kingsley was still urging him to read these.

So when someone knocked on the door with a manner so urgent it sounded almost rude, he felt so furious that he snapped, "what now, dammit?"

Ron burst in, with a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand.

Harry began, "If it is some minor, uninteresting stories Ron, I don't-"

But Ron cut him off, "Malfoy's married, Harry, to someone we might or might not know."

His work instantly forgotten, Harry snatched the paper from Ron's outstretched hand.

"Already?"

"And we thought the ferret would encounter difficulty finding himself a girlfriend," Ron snorted, "now he's got himself a wife."

Harry nodded, "yeah well, look where he is, and where we are now." He scanned the paper, his brows furrowed at the title, _Bride Unknown._

"No one knows who the bride is, though." He muttered.

Ron pointed to the last paragraph of the announcement, "'no press was allowed in yesterday, hence the unknown identity of the bride.' Wow. Not even Rita Skeeter. The ferret really was well-prepped for this."

"Maybe," Harry grinned, "maybe he just didn't want the entire world to know he'd married a toad of the ugliest nature."

They roared into laughter.


	4. The Encounter-Part 1

A/N: Draco's thoughts are in italics. Thanks for sticking with this story x

 **The Encounter - Part 1**

"Mr Malfoy, I am pleased to inform you that, due to your excellence in healing and Potions, you are given an opportunity to work as a Healer in Romania as a part of our Send Help Worldwide program."

Draco Malfoy was stunned to the spot. St Mungo's was sending him into his worst nightmare. If there were a place he dreaded more that the darker wing of the Malfoy Manor, it was Romania. When Draco was young, his father would threaten to use side-along Apparition to have him sent to Romania if he didn't behave; and since the Dark Lord was rumoured to be spotted in Romania once or twice, that country scared Draco out of his wits. Those threats from Lucius were still stuck in his mind.

"But, sir," he tried to hide the fear that was bubbling inside him and willed himself to sound calm, "didn't you say that I am qualified to go to France than Romania?"

Compared to Romania, France had better medical facilities so naturally they would want Healers with outstanding skills. Although Draco had only graduated from Hogwarts for 6 months, he had already proved himself capable of some complex healing methods, and whenever someone was in need of a certain kind of potion, he would be the first to offer a helping hand. So when the Send Help Worldwide program was first announced, Draco was so sure he was going to France. However, fate slapped him in the face.

"I did say that, only to compliment you."

Draco stared.

"Truth is, a French employee offered to go. She was born and raised in France so we thought it would be better to send her there, as she was more familiar with that place."

The Head Healer paused, then added, "Romania is a fascinating place, Draco, you will surely enjoy it."

As Draco walked out of the Head's office, he sneered inwardly.

 _Yeah. I'll enjoy that hell of a place my arse._

((-))

A week later saw Draco Malfoy sulking in his office in a local hospital in Romania, trying to figure out a way to escape the frightful place. He was interrupted by an urgent knock on his door.

"Healer Malfoy," it was his assistant, a somewhat shy young man, "we have another patient. The one that brought her in asked specifically for you."

Draco sighed. Everyone that came in asked for him. For Merlin's sake he was the best healer the locals had ever had.

When he reached the hall where patients sat waiting, however, a voice stopped him in his track.

"No way Charlie! I am NOT having Draco Malfoy as my Head Healer!"

It was not the words that stopped him. It was the voice. And its owner.

"Why, how nice to see you again, Granger."

Draco would never dream of seeing her in this country, let alone in the very hospital he was sent to help. Fate was teasing him.

Hermione shot a look at him, then back at the redhead who brought her here. Draco recognized him as another Weasley.

"You got seriously burnt by that dragon, Hermione, and Malfoy's the only healer I know of in this region who can fix that."

"Why can't you just Apparate me back to the Ministry?"

Charlie Weasley sighed, "first off, Hermione, is that no one but the Minister and myself know where you are. The mission you were assigned was and still is a secret. Kingsley made it very clear that no one should know you are in Romania."

Hermione tried to interrupt him, but he shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"And second, nearly everyone in the wizarding world is now looking for you. Do you honestly think that, after your 'mysterious disappearance' not many days after finals were taken, you could still go back without being asked questions, huh?"

"Fine." Hermione snapped, looking defeated.

So no wonder Granger was gone right after the last test in the N.E.W.T.s. She was assigned a secret mission by the Ministry.

Charlie turned to Draco.

"You've heard everything I said, Malfoy, and I think I can rely on you to keep them all to yourself."

Draco didn't answer, merely nodded.

"Very well, then, I'm leaving Hermione in your charge. You are, after all, the best healer we have here."

Draco nodded again, saying "I'll try my best, Weasley" all the while thinking, _fabulous I'm stuck with my second- least favourite person in my second-least favourite place._

What are the odds?

A/N: Currently typing Part 2 so I'll update asap. Please review, xoxo


	5. The Encounter-Part 2

**The Encounter – Part 2**

The bell rang, signaling the last exam of N.E.W.T.s, Potions, had come to an end. As the professor was collecting the papers, Hermione sat on the edge of her chair, looking desperate. When the professor gave them the permission to leave, Hermione grabbed her bag and bolted out of the Great Hall.

She knew she was putting on a very good show, because nearly everyone would think she was in desperate need of the bathroom. Well, everyone but Harry and Ron. She heard them following her, running behind her.

"You two can stop following me!" She called backwards, "I'm heading to the bathroom!"

"You just went there before the exam, Hermione, that's a mere hour earlier." Harry panted.

Hermione groaned, "one has her needs, Harry! Just stop following me, I'll be fine!"

When she finally shook them off her tail, however, she changed her route. Instead of going to the bathroom, she headed to the Headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Once inside, Hermione took a ring from her pocket and showed it to McGonagall, "the ring started to get really hot in the middle of the exam."

"Yes it was me calling you at that time." McGonagall said, "I do apologize if I caused any disturbance during your exam."

"No you didn't, professor." Hermione smiled, "what was it that you called me?"

"Well actually, it was Kingsley that wanted you to meet him."

"The Minister?" Hermione was skeptical, "why would the Minister want to see me?"

McGonagall shrugged, "this, I'm afraid, you'll have to ask him yourself."

((-))

"We have decided to send you to Romania, Miss Granger. To investigate the improper adoption of Chimaera[1] in a local farmland." Kingsley stated to a pile of documents as Hermione entered the office.

Hermione, upon hearing this, stopped mid-step, "I'm going to do what?"

"To investigate the impro – "

"But I have just finished my education at Hogwarts, Kingsley, you do know that right?" Hermione was so shocked that she nearly forgot all her manners and slipped into the old habit of calling the Minister for Magic by his name.

Kingsley sighed, "I know that, Hermione, but you are the best we have on dealing with this."

"Don't you have your experts in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Hermione was skeptical.

"They all have matters in their hands. Quite a few of them were being sent to Poland to track down and examine a Ukraine Ironbelly that was injured pretty badly when it tried to escape its homeland, and if all goes well, the dragon in question will be escorted back to Ukraine. Others are attending to several highly classified beasts." Kingsley looked at Hermione with an apologetic smile, "and I know you to be outstanding in taking care of magical creatures even though you never really took those lessons at Hogwarts, so I suggested to the Board that you might be a perfect choice."

Hermione groaned inwardly. _Why me of all people?_

"Romania is a beautiful country, Hermione, and you might meet Charlie Weasley there. I'm sure you'll enjoy that country."

As Hermione exited Kingsley's office, she thought of nothing but getting stuck in Romania for Merlin knows how long with some extremely dangerous beasts and, to top it all, not being able to tell anyone anything.

Oh how she hated it.

((-))

Although Kingsley was the Minister for Magic, he insisted that Hermione should take "the fastest transportation muggles have"("you mean the plane right?" Hermione had rolled her eyes at his choice of words) to protect the privacy of her whereabouts, since the Floo Network was traceable. Hermione, being the muggle-born, agreed to this willingly.

So it actually came as a surprise when Hermione spotted none other than Charlie Weasley standing at the passenger exit holding a cardboard with her name scribbled on it. Charlie was looking mildly uncomfortable.

Hermione grinned and walked up to him, "Charlie, hi!"

The second-eldest Weasley turned to stare at her, looking a little confuse. He blinked several times before he realized who was standing right in front of him.

"Oh hi Hermione, so you're finally here."

"Yeah. I thought I have to search for that damn farmland on my own, but apparently Kingsley had it all thought through."

Charlie chuckled, "well luckily I work not far away from the farmland in question so he asked me to come and pick you up. Mind you, those flying machines are so loud that my ears hurt." He grimaced.

"Those are called planes, Charlie, and yes, they are exceptionally loud. Just get used to it."

"I still don't see why you can't just floo or Apparate here."

"Kingsley said the Floo Network is traceable, and since that farmland is situated in a country so far away from Britain, I don't want to just Apparate there, I might get splinched."

"Right, so you just have to travel in those terrifying machines." Charlie made a face. Hermione laughed.

"To me, better those than the broomsticks." And before Charlie could argue further on the subject, Hermione told him to lead the way.

"Show me how to get to the damn farmland, Charlie."

((-))

They Apparated to Charlie's working place. To say that it was a dangerous place was a complete understatement. Charlie had brought her to the outside of the circle, but Hermione could still see what was inside. Fire-breathing dragons, with their long thrashing tails.

"How can you even work in such a place, Charlie? I couldn't even stay near one, let alone tame it." Hermione watched as one of Charlie's co-workers dodged just in time before the spiked tail of one of the dragons thrashed onto the ground, creating a hole.

Charlie shrugged, "you get used to it. Besides, dragons are fascinating creatures." His tone was of utmost admiration.

Hermione shook her head. "The farm, Charlie." She reminded him.

"Oh right."

It turned out that it only took them ten minutes to walk from their Apparition point to the farm. Charlie left Hermione on the doorstep of the wooden cottage and told her to visit whenever she wanted to.

Hermione grimaced slightly while she nodded.

Once Charlie was gone, Hermione immediately set off to work. She realized that whoever owned the farm wasn't home, so she started by searching around the lawn for anything suspicious. When the owner did show up, however, it wasn't pleasant. This Mr Scander was a senile man with a thick moustache, his mouth forming a thin line on his face, making him look angry all the time.

Before Hermione could speak, he started yelling in Romanian, presumably using all the vulgar words he knew, and was reaching into his pocket for his wand.

Shocked and alarmed, Hermione apologized and left. That was not a man who could be dealt with easily. She quickly formed a plan, and decided to investigate when Mr Scander was away from home in daytime and spy on the Scanders at night.

After a day of sniffing around, Hermione had a grip on the pattern of the Scanders. However, she would Disillusion herself when she worked, just in case. During those two months of investigation, once or twice when she was about to discover something, the lock to the front door would click, signaling the return of the freakish old man and his equally weird son. Hermione got so frustrated those days that she almost completely lost her temper on Charlie.

"Oi, calm yourself down, Granger, you'll do better next time." Charlie had said, dragging the angry witch back down to her seat, "this is the first time that you do this, of course it won't go smoothly. What'd ya think, that you could just search that guy's house once and for all and be done with it?"

Hermione had sulked all night.

It was then that Charlie offered to take her on a tour around the place he was working at.

Thinking that it couldn't possibly go as terrible as her investigation had, she agreed.

Oh how wrong she was.

Charlie was looking so apologetic when Hermione stared down at her left arm, half of which the skin was burnt. "I'm so so sorry, Hermione, I should've taken better care of the dragon."

"I got burnt by its fire, big deal." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Charlie stared at her like he didn't know her, "it IS big deal, its fire was venomous. I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

((-))

Like St Mungo's, the hospital was disguised as an old department store with a miserable air around it, even though the village was packed with witches and wizards. The wizarding world took the secrecy thing pretty seriously. Hanging on the doorknob was a cardboard with several words written in Romanian on it, probably meant "Closed". Charlie mumbled something quietly in rusty Romanian to the bronze doorknob and, to Hermione's amazement, the door shifted to the side, showing a narrow passage way, just enough for two people to pass through together.

"Excuse me," said Charlie to a male healer once they reached the hall. "I'm looking for Head Healer Draco Malfoy." He grimaced as he voiced the name but said it otherwise.

Hermione, however, wasn't that willing.

"No way Charlie! I am NOT having Draco Malfoy as my Head Healer!"

She glared at Charlie, who looked rather sheepish. A week ago, when Malfoy arrived, the whole village was talking about him and how wonderful he was as a Healer. Charlie thought Hermione must have heard something, considering the affection the villagers showed towards Malfoy, but he decided not to mention it. Charlie knew, from what little he heard from his brothers, that Hermione and Malfoy had quite a nasty history. He frowned upon the idea of getting Malfoy to treat her wounds, but Malfoy was the best he could find there. So when Hermione glared at him, he didn't dare meet her eyes.

"Why, how nice to see you again, Granger."

Hermione's head whipped around at the voice. There stood Malfoy in his Healer outfit, which didn't quite suit him, given that the outfit was pure white.

She shot him a look, then turned back to Charlie, who explained quickly, "you got seriously burnt by that dragon, Hermione, and Malfoy's the only healer I know of in this region who can fix that."

"Why can't you just Apparate me back to the Ministry?" Hermione was still fuming.

Charlie sighed, "first off, Hermione, is that no one but the Minister and myself know where you are. The mission you were assigned was and still is a secret. Kingsley made it very clear that no one should know you are in Romania."

Hermione tried to interrupt him, but he shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"And second, nearly everyone in the wizarding world is now looking for you. Do you honestly think that, after your 'mysterious disappearance' not many days after finals were taken, you could still go back without being asked questions, huh?"

"Fine." Hermione snapped, looking defeated. So she couldn't go back to Britain, not now.

 _Kingsley did plan everything perfectly._ She sighed to herself.

Checking that Hermione was not trying to hex him for taking her to Malfoy, Charlie turned to the blonde Head Healer.

"You've heard everything I said, Malfoy, and I think I can rely on you to keep them all to yourself." Charlie's expression was stern.

Malfoy nodded, a faint lopsided smirk visible on his face.

"Very well, then, I'm leaving Hermione in your charge. You are, after all, the best healer we have here."

Hermione groaned slightly, watching silently as Charlie excused himself to return to work.

Turning back to her long-time archenemy, Hermione raised her eyebrow, "what now, Head Healer?"

* * *

[1] In _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , a Chimaera is classified by the Ministry of Magic as XXXXX, which stands for "Known wizard killer/impossible to train or domesticate". A chimaera is a rare, vicious and bloodthirsty Greek monster with a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragon's tail.

 **A/N: I'm not all that happy about this part though so I hope you like it xoxo**


	6. The Encounter-Part 3

**A/N: This chapter is consisted of scattered events and exchange between Draco and Hermione. Some are loosely linked with one another; others might make no sense.**

 **Draco's thoughts are in italics.**

 **It's August 22nd here so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY "MR WEASLEY" MARK WILLIAMS!**

 **The Encounter – Part 3**

"Flavius, hand me the Essence of Dittany and the skin-healing potion, please." Draco said to his assistant while attending to Hermione's burnt wound.

Flavius Zaharia, the shy guy, hurriedly handed two bottles to Draco without so much as raising his eyes to either Draco or Hermione.

"What have you done to that poor guy, Malfoy?" Hermione snickered, her gaze following Flavius out of the door.

Malfoy shot her a glance but otherwise ignored her, paying full attention to her wound as a responsible Healer would be. When he applied the Essence of Dittany, Hermione gasped in pain and tried to pull her arm back. Malfoy caught it firmly in his hand until he finished.

"If this is painful to you," he drawled, "then you'd better brace yourself."

"Wha-"

Before she could finish her question, however, Malfoy shoved the bottle of skin-healing potion under her nose with a curt "drink".

The Essence of Dittany was working its magic, but there was still loose skin dangling from her arm. Sighing, she took a sip of the potion.

As soon as the potion touched her tongue, however, she spit them all out.

It was spicy and bitter, the taste a mixture of ginger and raw meat. Although Hermione didn't expect it to taste pleasant, she certainly didn't think it would be this nauseating.

Malfoy smirked slightly, "what did you expect it to be, Granger?"

"I don't know, butterbeer?" She retorted, before frowning and drinking the rest of the potion, all the while willing herself not to vomit.

"It will take a day or two for your skin to grow back, meanwhile," Draco handed her a small box of bezoars, "take one of these every day until the venom completely leaves your system, that is, when I tell you to stop."

"Why should you tell me when to stop taking them?"

Malfoy stared at her, "who's the Healer here, Granger, you or me?"

Hermione grimaced, taking the box from his hand and opened it to make sure that they were indeed bezoars.

"When can I leave, then, Healer Malfoy?" Hermione faked a sweet smile.

"When I say so." And with that, Malfoy exited her ward.

((-))

Charlie would visit every other day, bringing sweets from his co-workers to Hermione to cheer her up. Hermione would talk to him for hours until both of them had run out of topic. When Charlie was visiting, Draco would retreat to his office. Once or twice he would lean against the door watching the duo chat, but that slowly turned into a habit. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, that he admired the kind of friendship between Hermione and Charlie or the entire Weasley family.

He started to linger his gaze longer on the witch unconsciously, watching her every smile, her every frown and her every laughter. Hermione knew that Draco would stare at her from a distance, but she never brought it up, even after Charlie left.

Draco tended to Hermione every day in silence, and Hermione didn't' bother talking to him either. For the following five days Hermione was in hospital, none of them spoke except for the brief exchange of mumbled "hello"s and "good morning"s.

So when Draco did talk to her, it came as a mild surprise.

"You know," he said, bending down to check whether the skin around her wound had completely grown back, "you are oddly quiet these days. Too quiet for a Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"You Gryffindors are always so loud and annoying." Draco poured another goblet of skin-healing potion for her.

"For your information, we are simply more cheerful than most people are, that doesn't make us loud." Hermione argued while pushing away the goblet, "and no I'm not taking that potion again."

Draco rolled his eyes, "one last time, Granger, your skin has almost grown back completely."

Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically, looked down at her arm, then irritatedly took the goblet from Draco's hand. Their fingers touched briefly, and Draco pulled back immediately.

"It seems that you haven't gotten over the blood status thing yet, Malfoy, seeing that touching a mudblood still feel repugnant to you."

"Don't call yourself that." Draco muttered, looking away.

Hermione chuckled, "the word is carved into my flesh by your dear old aunt Bellatrix, Malfoy. Besides, I'm not ashamed of who I am or where I come from."

Draco turned to look at her. Really look at her. Her eyes had a cheerful gleam and a faint smile lingered on her lips. Her hair was unruly due to her stay in hospital, but then again, Draco thought, her hair had always been this messy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione raised her head to find Draco Malfoy staring at her like he had never seen her before. "Is there something on my face?"

After a while, Draco averted his gaze, and said nothing.

((-))

"This is the last bezoar you'll have to take, Granger, and tomorrow you can start walking around."

"I was hoping you'd say, 'tomorrow you can leave'." Hermione took the bezoar from him.

"You had dragon venom in your system mere days ago, Granger; I need to make sure none is left in your body before you leave. You have to stay for a couple more days for observation."

"Oh great." She slumped back down onto her pillow, "here goes my plan."

Draco knew better than to ask her, but he couldn't resist.

"What plan?"

The witch contemplated telling the curious looking wizard about her purpose in Romania, but remembering Kingsley telling her not to.

Hermione lowered her voice, feigning a sense of mystery, "a huge plan, Malfoy, you wouldn't want to know."

"I heard what that Weasley said the other day, Granger. Why is whatever you're doing in Romania a secret?"

"It's about the benefit between both countries and their people, Malfoy, I wouldn't be surprised if any exchange between us and them is kept silent."

Hermione sighed.

"You can tell me, you know." Draco leant against the bedside table, "I'm not fond of this country anyway. And I can see you need to talk to someone."

"I can talk to Charlie."

"It's not like he's always here, now, is he?" Draco looked away, feeling slightly disappointed.

Hermione sighed again, "maybe next time, Malfoy."

She swallowed the bezoar and quickly drifted to sleep.

((-))

"Miss Granger, I'm Flavius, and Healer Malfoy wants me to take you around."

"More like he wants to make sure I don't run away on my own." Hermione grumbled.

Flavius went all red in the face.

"Oh I don't mean to – I'm sorry Flavius."

Flavius nervously helped Hermione with her stuff, checking here and there.

Hermione's back was facing Draco's office, so she wasn't aware of a certain blonde wizard watching the two of them, his trademark smirk on his face again.

((-))

"Do you fancy a cup of tea?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, Hermione Granger regretted it.

"Who, me?" Malfoy looked around to make sure she was talking to him.

A faint blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks, "please don't take this the wrong way. Now that I'm allowed to be up and about, I just want to, uh, thank you for your care and patience these few days."

Draco, for the first time he had been in Romania, let out a small laugh, "the war heroine is thanking me?"

In all honesty, he didn't see this coming.

Hermione nodded, "but then, if you don't want to, I understand. I mean, you're a pureblood, after all, and you wouldn't want to be seen with a mud-"

He cut her off before she could say the word again.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I said, I don't care. The bloody war is over, so is the blood mania. If people still think otherwise it will be their loss." He paused, then added, with a smirk on his face, "and I certainly don't want to miss a chance to be with Hermione Granger. Just think how much your reputation will influence mine if we're seen together."

Hermione saw his mischievous grin, rolled her eyes half-heartedly and punched him lightly on the shoulder, "just shut up now."

Draco laughed, and, to Hermione's amazement, held out his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think you know where the teahouse is, Granger, and I'm taking the privilege to walk you to our destination."

"On the contrary, Malfoy, I do know where the teahouse is." Hermione said, feeling somewhat amused, "but since you're such a gentleman, I'll let you lead."

And tentatively, she took his hand.

((-))

"Harry and Ron are both married!" Hermione said happily as she flipped through the Daily Prophet from Draco. "Oh how wonderful!"

Draco sneaked a glance at her. Her face was radiant and joyful. It seemed she was genuinely happy for Potter and Weasley.

"I thought you were going out with Weasley?"

He mentally slapped himself when he saw her face fell a little. _What an inappropriate question Malfoy_. "Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't've asked."

"No it's okay."

She was quiet for a moment, and Draco didn't prompt her.

"I was with Ron before the war. But after the war both of us admitted that the passion had died away. I can't live my whole life being his companion and his supervisor, always telling him what to do and what not to do. He has been with Lavender ever since. Turns out that girl has never really given up on her Won-Won." She chuckled lightly, "and Harry and Ginny, well, they certainly deserve the blessing."

She continued to read the paper while Draco was deep in thought.

 _She's not only a war heroine, she's also a person with a big heart. She's too good._

And after nearly 18 years, Draco finally realized that her outstanding academic performance was not the only thing he held a grudge against. It was her personality, her pure and friendly nature that made him so spiteful then, but so intrigued now.

He was never the bigger person. He was a Malfoy, and being brought up in such a family meant he was treated in a way that was almost extreme. He was taught to be mean to muggle-borns, and was urged to be the best in everything. But at the same time, he was spoiled rotten by the family for being the only legitimate Malfoy heir. He could have any books and toys he wanted, and servants came immediately at his command. So when he went to Hogwarts, it annoyed him to no end that a muggle-born witch always beat him in everything, and that Saint Potter got everything he always wanted – fame, and the loyalty and friendship from his friends. And he lashed out.

He was never the bigger person.

A tug on his sleeve brought him out of his reverie.

"Look." Hermione pointed at a notice. "Charlie was right. The wizarding world was looking for me. Although, I guess Kingsley isn't really into this 'Search for Hermione Granger' stuff, given that he knows where I am."

"So are you planning to go back anytime soon?" Draco asked.

"No. I have to finish my job here, and that will take at least three more months."

Draco gave out a small sigh of relief and whispered, "good."

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to face him, "what did you just say?"

"Nothing." Draco answered quickly, "nothing."

((-))

"Where to?"

"Why, are you walking me home, Malfoy?"

"Yes. Unless you want to stay in the hospital with me? I wouldn't mind, you know." He smirked.

"No thank you."

"Honestly, where do you stay in Romania?"

"Not far away from here, actually. There's a small pub like the Leaky Cauldron just outside the village. And I stay there, for now."

They walked in silence, but it was bearable for both of them, comfortable, even.

"This is me."

When they arrived, Hermione turned to face Draco, with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said. "Draco."

The sound her saying his name was so foreign, yet so pleasant to his ears. He proceeded to kissing lightly on the back of her hand.

"Anytime." He said. "Hermione."

 **A/N: Some things are better left unsaid :) sorry for the wait!**

Some answers

To lakelady8425, well Kingsley just really need Hermione to be in Romania. Nothing dark was going on:) After all, Hermione _was_ the brightest witch of her age.

To SereniteRose, I'd like to think that chimaeras are real in our imagination:) But I'm not the one that has a say on this, coz everything belongs to Jo Rowling.


	7. The Proposal

**A/N: It's been too long. Inspiration is a weird thing, I'll have to admit. So as soon as I have one I get down to work. Hope this one is okay, though.**

 **The Proposal**

The door closed with a bang, but the sound didn't startle the tangled limbs for even the tiniest bit. Hermione failed to stifle her gasp as Draco pushed her up against the door and kissed her with more passion, forcing her lips apart. Their tongues intertwined. Both of them could feel the heat and the passion from the other, and this ardour didn't faze them like it should.

Finally they resurfaced, both gasping for air but both grinning like idiots.

"You don't think," Draco murmured, as he trailed kisses down Hermione's jaw and neck, "that we are going a tad bit too fast?"

Never had she imagined that a man's kisses would melt her like this, let alone _this_ particular man in front of her. Hermione's mind went incoherent for probably the first time in her life as Draco's lips traveled downward to her collarbone, leaving a tingling sensation on her jaw and neck where his lips had touched.

"I-" Hermione tried to collect her thoughts. She shook head slightly and pushed Draco away gently. Looking into his stormy eyes, she sighed and said, "I do, actually."

A flash of disappointment appeared in Draco's eyes, but it was gone before Hermione could firmly register it.

"Okay." He marched towards her couch as she straightened up her blouse, "we'll take it slowly."

Hermione could now confirm his disappointment. She walked on her tiptoes and settled herself on Draco's lap, straddling him, and put her hands on his chest. "I take it you don't want it to go slowly." She stated, looking down at her hands.

Draco stared at her, bemused.

"Well then, Mister Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco stiffened.

The first emotion he registered was anger. Then shame. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, and a Malfoy always makes the proposal. Now Hermione took the question right out of his mouth, and way too early too.

But when he saw her expression, all the anger and shame disappeared.

Hermione was apparently on edge. She refused to look up at him, and her face was a dark shade of red.

"Hey." He said softly, putting his index finger under her chin to raise her head so their eyes met. Hermione was fidgeting.

"This isn't quite right, Draco. I'm sorry I asked that. I'll take it back."

"What are you talking about?" Draco stared harder into her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with this, Hermione, and don't you dare take it back." A wicked, lopsided typical Malfoy grin inched onto his face, "as a matter of fact, I was going to say yes."

Hermione, though embarrassed, looked surprised yet slightly pleased with herself.

"But," Draco stood up, cradling her bridle style, and put her down in the centre of the room, "I'm going to do this right."

He went down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he said, looking up at the witch who was near to tears through his lashes, "I know I was a jerk all those years back, and I'm still not a wholly good person. But I love you. There are many things that I'm uncertain about, but there's one thing I know for sure, that I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. Every minute without you is a waste of time. So, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

Visions blurred by her tears and throat too tight to speak, Hermione nodded. Draco grinned, not the lopsided grin but a genuine one, and scooped her up, spinning her around in his arms.

(-)

"Mother, I think I've found the girl I want to give the ring to."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded absent-mindedly, turning a page of the book in her hands, "and who is this lucky, lucky young lady, may I ask?"

"Hermione Granger."

The hostess of Malfoy finally looked up, her book all but forgotten.

" _The_ Hermione Granger?" She asked, shocked, "but I heard she went missing."

The slight hint of disapproval in her voice was just noticeable for Draco to catch it.

"You don't like her." He stated rather than questioned, "but of course, she's a muggle-born, of course you don't like her." The words came out harsher than he intended.

"I'm not your father, son." Narcissa softened, "it doesn't matter to me whether your wife is a pureblood or not, as long as she is able to perform the duties of a legitimate wife."

They stared at each other, mother and son, their eyes silently communicating. Finally Narcissa sighed.

"If she makes you happy then give her the ring. This is all I need to know, that you're happy with her."

Draco smiled, an expression seldom seen on his face after the Dark Lord returned. Narcissa gaped a little.

"Yes. She does make me happy; she makes me the happiest man on Earth by accepting my proposal. So don't worry, mother. And please, tell no one about this. I don't want it to become some huge event that the whole wizarding world could talk about." And before Narcissa could say another word, he Apparated away.

(-)

Hermione shook her head in amusement when Draco appeared with a long piece of satin cloth in his hand.

"What now, Mister, do you want to tie me up with that?"

Draco's eyes darkened for a second.

"As much as I want to, Granger, there is something I need to do."

He went behind Hermione, and wrapped the satin cloth around her eyes, tying it in a knot at the back of her head.

"No peeking." He said, before taking her hand and Apparated.

The sensation was a bit too overwhelming and Hermione nearly lost her balance when they reached their destination. Draco remained his firm grip on her, preventing her from falling. Silently he led her through a small meadow and a narrow path. Hermione heard the squeak when what she assumed was a door being opened.

A pleasant fragrance filled her nostrils when they entered a relatively dark space.

"Hold out your hands," Draco whispered, sounding somewhat nervous, "and palms up."

Hermione smiled slightly and obliged.

She felt Draco's hand reached behind her to untie the knot. Thinking that she could finally see, she ignored completely what Draco's other hand was doing.

Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the dark room, Hermione gasped when she registered her surroundings.

They were in a room full of red and white roses, the thorns on their stems were cleanly cut. In the centre of the room was a small wooden table with four small candles on it, bathing the room in their soft glow.

For the second time in her life Hermione was unable to find the appropriate words to express herself.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco kissed Hermione's hand, bringing her attention back to where it should be.

"Oh my God Draco!" She nearly screamed when she saw the ring.

Draco smiled at her, "it's yours now." He added, "make sure you take good care of it, though, it's a family heirloom, and Merlin knows how many women out there are dying to get a grip on this."

Hermione punched his upper arm jokingly, "yeah as if women would launch themselves at it whenever I wear it."

Their eyes met, and the laughter in Hermione's eyes died down as she lightly kissed Draco.

"I love you too, you know." She murmured, "and thank you. This is absolutely beautiful."


End file.
